Another side of Rumpelstiltskin
by Risingsun02
Summary: What if Rumpel had been brave? What if he had fought in the ogre wars and survived? What if he had returned home to Bae and Milah and hadn't needed Regina to cast the curse? Would he have had a happy ending? read to find out! I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME!
1. Chapter 1

The ogres were streaming towards the front line. Rumpelstiltskin, better known as Rumpel by his friends and family, could see their long arms wielding swords, spears and maces. He wasn't afraid. he stood up in his stirrups, bracing himself for the oncoming attack. When an ogre was close enough that Rumpel could see sweat dripping down it's face he swirled his sword in an arc, shearing the ogre in two. Before Rumpel could even catch his breath another ogre had taken the place of it's fallen comrade. Rumpel swung at the right side of the creatures neck and when it raised it's shield to defend itself, Rumpel changed direction mid-swing and chopped off the ogre's head. Rumpel swung his blade in beautiful arcs and devastating blows. He had killed ten ogres and barely had he himself been touched, when it happened.

It felt like his foot was on fire. Rumpel screamed in agony and fell off his horse. He sat on the battlefield clutching his foot and moaning. A comrade, and friend, of Rumpe's ran over and picked him up, carrying him out of harms way before setting him down.

"Can you walk?"

Rumpel gingerly put weight on his foot and pain flooded his body. He picked his foot off the ground and shook his head. " I can't put weight on my foot, and I doubt I'll ever be able to walk without assistance," Rumpel replied. His comrade nodded empathetically, picked Rumpel up and carried him to the camp "hospital" where he lie Rumpel down on a cot and got him some water. Rumpel thanked his comrade before passing out from the pain he was suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rumpel awoke he was surprised to see his commanding officer standing above him.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you have proved your courage and your honor on the battlefield. I regret to inform you that due to your injury you are unable to continue fighting. I am releasing you from your duty. I will have two men escort you back home, back to your family. When you are ready to go home." The officer felt the need to add the last couple of words because he knew that some men preferred to stay and assist their comrades on the battlefield in some way or another.

But Rumpel didn't feel right leaving so soon. After all he had trained for two months, and for what? He had gotten injured in the first hour of the all important battle and was unable to continue fighting, life didn't seem fair. He stayed at the camp 'hospital' helping out wherever he could, fetching water, cleaning bandages and talking to the wounded. Finally he felt he had done his part in the ogre wars and he was ready to go home to his wife, Milah.

After a three week journey on horse back Rumpel was home. He bade farewell to the warriors his commander had sent him with. And with a huge smile and a light heart Rumpel walked into his house.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rumpel walked into his house he saw his wife, Milah, holding a baby boy and singing a sweet, and haunting, lullaby about a brave warrior who died in battle, protecting everyone he cared about. Rumpel stood and watched his wife sing. When the song ended he cleared his throat and Milah turned and looked at him.

"Oh, Rumpel, you're home! I thought I'd never see you again!" Milah cried, throwing her arms around her husband's neck.

"Milah, Milah, I'm here and I'm not leaving.'' Rumpel said soothingly.

"Come meet your son, Rumpel."

Milah walked over to the crib she had been sitting by and picked up a chubby, brown haired little boy. She handed him to Rumpel who cradelded him softly in his arms.

"What's his name, Milah?" he asked quietly, desperate not to disturb the baby boy in his arms.

"Baelfire, his name is Baelfire."

"A tough name for a young lad."

"Indeed, but a tough name makes a tough person.."

"and you need to be tough to survive in this world!" interrupted Rumpel.

" Exactly!" Milah agreed.

That night Rumpel dragged his matress into his son's room and fell asleep listening to the sound of his son's breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Milah, Bae and Rumpel were happy. They had pool parties in the summer, BBQs in the spring and every winter they visited a new place. Last winter the family visited Wonder land. When Bae was twelve his mother passed away due to an illness. Rumpel was devastated; he thought he would never find true love again. Rumpel packed up his few belongings and he and Bae moved to a home far, far away. Rumpel hired a maid to care for his house, and his boy, while he was off drinking himself into a coma. One day Belle came home to find Rumpel with his nose buried in a bottle of hard whiskey and she flipped out. He needed to get his head out of his ass and start caring for his son! She walked up to him and slapped the drink out of his hand. "You need to stop drinking, pull yourself together and start caring for your son!" Belle yelled at Rumpel.

Rumpel realized Belle was right he needed to pull himself together. So he gave up alcohol, sobered up, and began caring for his son. Three months later Belle and Rumpel were married and raising Rumpel JR. Rumpel had found his true love once again.


End file.
